


It's Just A Dream

by lapenserosa



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapenserosa/pseuds/lapenserosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to Kink Meme Prompt: 'Reid gets off to fantasies of Tobias and his time in the shed.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something to get writing again. It has not been beta-tested and has been loosely edited. Any mistakes, omissions, or errors are my own. 
> 
> As always, your comments and feedback are whole-heartedly welcome.

The first stick of the needle had been out of desperation. Spencer Reid’s body shivered with the want and the memories of those nights in the shed came at him with a vengeance. He tore through his bag and plunged the needle into his skin and he could feel the peace swimming through his veins. It was sinfully good, that little bottle of relief. Reid could hear Tobias’s soft drawl in his ears as Dr. Reid allowed his blood-shot eyes some rest, rolling them back in his head and sinking slowly to a resting place.

Then there was the mandatory convalescence period, Reid couldn’t participate in the current cases until he had cleared the waiting period for all field agents who had experienced traumatic/life threatening events. In that time Spencer allowed his apartment to fall into disarray, sleeping on his couch, with the needle and vial never far from hand.

Reid was floating in that haze between reality and fever-dreams when he felt it first. Those larger, yet tender hands on his aching feet that felt as if they had been held to flame.

“He hurt you. Oh God,” The gentle boy with the blonde hair exclaimed, “I’m sorry he hurt you.”

“Who are you?” Reid croaked murmuring his lines from the scene into the silence of his dark apartment.

“Ssh,” The boy cooed, “I don’t want him to hear us. My name is Tobias.”

Reid kept his eyes closed, indulging the placid emptiness that the drug provided. Spencer’s thin, shaking fingers found their way to his other arm, massaging the abused vein in his left arm. It almost felt like he was somehow coaxing a little more into his bloodstream, he could recall Tobias’s kind hand on his arm, timidly pinching, trying to painlessly tease a vein to the surface.

“This will take the pain away,” Tobias whispered against his ear; his large, warm hands still encircling Reid’s arm, playing with a vein that had risen to the surface. “He can’t even get through this. If I have to go, this will keep his pain away from you.” Tobias cooed with a conspiratorial hush.

Spencer could feel when the chemicals hit his core, like being gored with the burning cold of an icicle. It was not entirely unpleasant; Spencer pulled himself into a sitting position on his couch, moaning when he felt his insides begin to dissolve into that very distinct tranquility. Tobias was right, no one could reach him here.

Reid shifted his body into a similar position to the one he had held in the shed during those days that seemed to bleed into each other. He could feel Tobias’s grip on his arm, he remembered pleading with him not to give him the drugs, maybe because he sensed he’d end up here.

Tobias had pinched and picked at Spencer’s arm for so long that he barely felt the needle pierce his skin. The steely feeling of penetration and the distinct rush of warmth into his veins, those were sensations that could never grow dull.

Tobias pressed himself into the bound Spencer Reid, straddling the leg of his captive but making sure to keep his weight bared on his feet. Spencer closed his eyes, feeling his reality blur once again. He could smell the burnt flesh and dampness, but the fear was gone now and it was all just sensation.

“He caught me out here before,” Tobias whispered, at first Reid though he heard guilt in the boy’s tone. It may have been guilt but only for the urgency that Tobias now felt driven by.

Reid’s hand released his grip on the injection site at his arm and splayed his fingers across his own, shirt-covered stomach. Spencer raised his hand to his chest, bringing his hand over his heart.

“You’re heart is beatin’ really fast,” Tobias soothed, allowing some of his weight to rest on Reid’s thigh. Reid could feel a burning pressure on the top of his leg, the implications did nothing to allay his pounding heart. Tobias’s hand snuck under Reid’s shirt, in Spencer’s mind’s eye he could see the strong hand sliding under his vest and shirt, touching the warm skin.

Reid’s fingers strove to channel the ministrations of his captor. He felt Tobias’s fingers, scraping and pinching along his aching skin.

“Please, don’t,” came Spencer’s hushed plea into the empty darkness. “I don’t want this.”

“It’ll make it better,” Tobias replied in a burst of warm air against the cold, sweat-matted hair that covered Spencer’s ear.

“I don’t want it,” He repeated, but this time it was just for the sake of staying true to the scene, remembering it as it was, as it could have been, as well.

Tobias’s spirit moved through Reid’s hand, gently bringing one nipple, and then the next, to a sensitive peak. Spencer moaned and he could almost feel Tobias’s lips on his own. Reid choked in surprise and Tobias pulled back. Tobias brought his free hand to rest at the back of Reid’s head. Spencer tried to jerk away out of fear but Tobias gripped him firmly at the nape of his neck.

“I’m sorry,” Tobias whispered, inching his lips closer again, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Then let me go,” Spencer replied. He was beyond the point of meaning it, though. Spencer closed his eyes and he could see that face moving in closer to him. Tobias’s eyes were devoid of the righteousness and tyranny that meant that his other personalities were at hand. Tobias looked sweet and boyish, and for a split-second Reid though he saw a smile before their lips met for a second time.

The kiss did the convincing that Tobias’s mouth could not otherwise accomplish. Reid moaned again into young man’s mouth. The Dilaudid made his memories that much easier to recall but kindly removed all of the terror from the moment.

Tobias had ceased to taunt the sensitive skin beneath Reid’s shirt and had moved his attention to straining heat between Reid’s legs. Reid squirmed wantonly against Tobias’s attention. The drugs had softened his senses, all of his nerves had become cushioned to the pain he felt, if only in memories. It had not dulled his sense of pleasure, the urgency was there in ways that it had never been before he had felt those demon chemicals coursing through his veins.

Reid slipped his hand inside his pajama pants, keeping his eyes firmly closed, as he imagined it was Tobias’s strong fingers wrapping around his straining cock.

Spencer yelped when Tobias ran his thumb over the head of Reid’s already dripping cock.

“Sshh,” Tobias hushed him again, digging into his back pocket, lightly teasing Reid with his other hand as he searched for single, small key that he had stolen from under his father’s nose. “He doesn’t know I took this,” Tobias breathes, letting go of Spencer’s arousal, and pulling away from him completely.

Tobias drops to his knees to the side of Reid and quickly unfastens Spencer’s restraints and haphazardly pulls Reid’s sore, stiff body from the chair and onto the shed floor. Reid whines with a different sort of release, the happy yet painful release of finally being able to straighten out his limbs.

Spencer’s relief is short-lived when Tobias’s heavier form moved on top of him. “You’ve got to keep quiet,” Tobias murmurs, kissing Spencer as he squirms beneath him, relishing the relative freedom and the warm pressure enveloping him. Tobias breaks the kiss when Reid feels his breath running short and Spencer gulps down lungfuls of the warm, musty air when he can. It’s the nerve-numbing effects of the drugs that keep him from actually beginning to choke at the conjured memory, feeling desperate to breathe under Tobias’s hands.

“He’s gone, I know it. He’ll be gone for awhile.” Tobias straddled Reid’s prone lap, grinding their arousals, both still restrained with the confines of their clothes.

Reid’s grip on his own cock was loose and tentative, he’d tease and play as he enjoyed the fog of the drugs and memory of Tobias’s eager touch.

Spencer brought his hand to Tobias’s shoulder, began to open his mouth, to plead again for his release but he thought better of it. Instead, Spencer leaned up and caught Tobias’s lips with his equally eager kiss. Tobias was shocked at first but his excitement overwhelmed him and he returned the kiss, reaching between them to work open Spencer’s slacks.

In between shortened kisses, Spencer whimpered breathlessly to Tobias, “That feels so good, Tobias. I don’t want you to stop, please. We can’t stay-“ Before Reid could finish, Tobias cut off his words with another kiss.

“Sssh,” He repeated, releasing his grip on Reid long enough to squirm out of his own trousers.

The cold sweat returned to the back of his neck, the drugs where hitting him full force and he could almost feel the spectres of his imagination, Spencer could almost taste his captor on his lips.

Tobias was shaking now, too.

The man with the vengeful angel in his head was now trembling as he lay atop Reid. With one arm Tobias braced himself over Reid, using his hand to stroke at Reid’s matted hair, “This feels so good,” He gasps as he presses his cock to Spencer’s burning arousal and begins to stoke them both in loose, spit-slicked fist.

“Oh God,” Tobias moans into Reid’s mouth, as Spencer gives in and arches his hips up off the hard wooden floor, trying to gain friction, anything to drive him closer to the edge.

Tobias cannot leave Spencer’s mouth and when his companion’s chest begins to buck for want of oxygen he breathes into Spencer’s lungs, invading him further.

Reid begins to stroke faster as he feels himself filled and teased by the man, who in his other manifestations had caused him such intense suffering.

 Tobias is now the vocal one, moaning and gasping each time the head of his cock passes along side Reid’s as his thrusts become longer, more demanding.

“Oh God! Oh God!” Tobias cries out and his grip is almost excruciatingly tight. Reid cries out and in retaliation the hand that was caressing his hair grips him, pulling at his hair in warning.

Now, Tobias’s actions are frantic, desperate for release.

Reid’s manipulation of his cock mirrors his fantasy assailant, his fist moving in an intense rhythm, driving himself to release.

Suddenly something startles Tobias and he pulls away from Reid. “My father can’t find out what we’ve done,” he whispers, already the guilt is hanging low in the room but his next action surprises Reid. Tobias slides down Reid’s body and takes his captive’s erection into his mouth, licking and sucking as if he relished the idea of devouring Reid this way.

A moment consumed by Tobias’s phantom mouth, lost in this most forbidden fantasy, Spencer feels his body seized by the impending orgasm. “I’m going to cum.” He croaks out, warning the boy who did not lay above him, whose mouth did not bathe him with that sweet warmth.

Reid gripped the cushions of his couch as he shot into his hand, crying out in the darkness of his apartment as the fantasy over took him once again.

In the morning he would remember the reality and would think back on these fever-dreams with guilt. However, it was several hours until morning and he would sleep contentedly on his couch, feeling the gentle embrace of the spent man beside him and the smell of earth, sweat, and sex still lingering fresh in his senses.    


End file.
